habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new es 2019
---- Aquí puedes ver todas las noticias de 2019. Noticias de Actualidad 4/30/2019 ¡ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA COMPRAS DE ABRIL! Última Oportunidad para Conseguir Atuendos, Personalizaciones, Pociones Eclosionadoras Mágicas y Semillas Brillantes Hoy es el último día del Festival de la Aventura de Primavera, así que si aún hay algún ítem de la Aventura de Primavera que quieras comprar, ¡es mejor que lo hagas ahora! El Equipamiento especial de la Aventura de Primavera no regresarán como minimo hasta el año que viene y estará disponible por Gemas en laugar de por Oro cuando regrese. Los colores de Piel Pastel y Pelo Resplandeciente también desaparecerán cuando la Gala termine, ¡así que asegúrate de hacerte con ellos desde Usuario > Editar Personaje! Las Pociones Eclosionadoras Mágicas Arco Íris, Celestial y Jardín también estarán desapareciendo del Mercado cuando la Gala termine. ¡Asegúrate de tener todas las Pociones que necesites antes de que se vayan! Además, la Tienda de Temporada está cerrando, ¡así que ahora es el momento de encargr esos últimos ítems y rellenar tus reservas de Semillas Brillantes! Última Oportunidad para Set Ópalo Opulente Recordatorio: ¡este es el último día para suscribirse y recibit el Set de Ítems Ópalo Opulente. Suscribirse también te permite comprar Gemas por Oro. ¡Cuanto más tiempo lleves suscrito, más Gemas recibirás! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Tú ayudas a mantener Habitica en funcionamiento. ---- 4/25/2019 ¡ÍTEMS PARA SUSCRIPTORES DE ABRIL! El Set de Ítems para los Suscriptores de abril ha sido revelado: ¡el Set de Ítems Ópalo Opulente! Sólo tienes hasta el 30 de abril para recibir el set de ítems una vez te hayas suscrito. Si ya eres un suscriptor activo, ¡refresca la página y ve a Inventario > Ítems para reclamar tu equipamiento! Los suscriptores también tendrán la habilidad de comprar Gemas con Oro -- ¡cuanto más tiempo estés suscrito, más Gemas podrás comprar por mes! Existen otros beneficios también, como acceso extendido a información no reducida y una mona Mascota Lebrílope. Y encima de eso, las suscripciones nos ayudan a mantener Habitica funcionando. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo -- significa mucho para nosotros. ---- 4/23/2019 DETRÁS DE BASTIDORES: ¡UNA AVENTURA DE COSECHA DE MARIPOSAS CON BEFFYMAROO! Hay una nueva publicación Detrás de Bastidores (en inglés) en el blog de Habitica! Beffymaroo comparte algo de información sobre cómo comenzar tu propia granja de mariposas y disfrutar de ver estas fascinantes --y beneficiosas-- criaturas en tu propio patio. ---- 4/18/2019 BLOGS DE HABITICA: "USE CASE SPOTLIGHT" ¡El "Use Case Spotlight " de este mes es sobre Revisar y Evaluar tus Tareas! Muestra un sinfín de increíbles sugerencias enviadas por Habiticanos en el Gremio "Use Case Spotlights" (en inglés). Esperamos que sea de ayuda para todos aquellos que están contemplando refrescar sus Listas de Tareas. ¡Además, estamos recolectando lo que nos han enviado nuestros usuarios para el siguiente Use Case Spotlight! ¿Cómo mantienes las cosas interesantes y renovadas si has estado usando Habitica durante mucho tiempo? Presentaremos ejemplos enviados por nuestros jugadores en Use Case Spotlight en el blog de Habitica el próximo mes, así que publica tus sugerencias en el Gremio Use Case Spotlight ahora. ¡Ansiamos aprender más sobre cómo usas Habitica para mejorar tu vida y conseguir hacer cosas! ---- 4/11/2019 BLOGS DE HABITICA: "GUILD SPOTLIGHT" Y "WIKI SPOTLIGHT" Wiki Spotlight: ¡Aún más gremios nuevos y destacados! Hay un nuevo Guild Spotlight en el blog, el cual resalta algunos de los nuevos gremios nuestra comunidad. Revísalo ahora para encontrar nuevos lugares en los que merodear en Habitica, con gente que comparte tus intereses y metas. Blog Post: Fatiga ¡El artículo presentado de la Wiki de este mes es sobre la fatiga! Esperamos que te ayude a equilibrar expectativas realíticas sobre tu productividad. Asegúrate de darle un ojo, y déjanos saber qué piensas contactándonos mediante Twitter, Tumblr, y Facebook. ---- 4/9/2019 GANADORES DEL DESAFÍO DEL DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES, POCIONES ECLOSIONADORAS GARDEN Y PERSONAJES DE PRIMAVERA PERSONALIZADOS ¡Ganadores del Desafío del Día de los Inocentes y Publicación en el Blog! ¡Los ganadores del Desafío del Día de los Inocentes en Redes Sociales han sido elegidos! ¡Felicidades para: isaaleonardo, Bee_, kitt-haven, alittleofeverything, y Zelah_Meyer! Gracias a todos los que han compartido sus maravillosas fotos con sus Mascotas frutas y verduras! Puedes ver una divertida recopilación de travesuras en nuestro blog. Mantente en sintonía para ver que clase de locuras se le ocurren al Bromista de Abril el año que viene! Pociones Eclosionadoras Garden El bromista de Abril regresa a la Taberna, llevando su tradicional risita traviesa y arrastrando un carro cuyo contenido se encuentra cubierto con una colorida tela "¡Estoy muy contento que todos han disfrutado de mi broma sana!" declara, mientras lanza confeti al aire como siempre hace. "Viendo que todos os habéis divertido tantísimo, ¡he traido conmigo otra sorpresa!" ¡Con un aire dramático, tira de la tela para revelar que el carro estlleno de Pociones! Cada una parece contener algún vegetal que cambia formas. "¡Ahora podéis mantener vuestras Mascotas fruta y verdura durante todo el año!" nos dice. "Cuidad bien de ellas, y os veré de nuevo muy pronto. Creo que realmente me he superado, así que tendré que planear seriamente lo que haré el próximo año..." De esta manera, el Bromista se marcha, desapareciendo en una nube de hojas de lechuga y dejando un carro lleno de Pociones. ¡Gracias al Bromista de Abril, puedes comprar Pociones Eclosionadoras Gardenen el Mercado desde hoy hasta el 30 de abril! and April 30! Las Mascotas Garden no tienen forma montura (¡aún!) así que mantenlo en mente cuando vayas a comprar. Una vez se hayan ido, será al menos un año hasta que las Pociones Garden regresen ¡así que asegúrate de conseguirlas ahora! Color de Pelo Resplandeciente y Set de Piel Pastel ¡La Edición Estacional de Color de Pelo Resplandeciente y Set de Piel Pastel están disponibles para la compra en Usuario > Editar personaje! Estos Sets de Piel solo estarán disponibles para la compra hasta el 30 de Abril, después desaparecerán de la tienda hasta la próxima Aventura de Primavera. Pero, si los compras ahora, ¡tendrás acceso a ellos durante todo el año! ---- 4/2/2019 NUEVOS FONDOS E ÍTEMS DE ARMERÍA, DESAFÍOS MENSUALES, Y SEMILLAS BRILLANTES Fondos de Abril e Ítems de Armería ¡Hemos añadido tres nuevos fondos a la tienda de Fondos! Ahora tu avatar puede visitar la Casa de un Halfling, pasear por un tranquilo Bosque de Abedul, y admirar la Súper Floración en el Desierto en Flora. ¡Chequéalos en Ícono de Usuario > Fondos! Además, hay nuevo equipmento que se puede comprar con Oro en la Armería Encantada, ¡incluyendo algunas cosas graciosillas en honor al Día de los Inocentes! ¡Será mejor que te pongas a trabajar duro en tus tareas cotidianas para conseguir todas las piezas! Disfruta :) Desafío de Propósitos Exitosos de Abril 2019 y Nuevo Desafío "Take This" El equipo Habitica ha lanzado una serie especial de Desafíos presentados en el Gremio Oficial de Propósitos de Año Nuevo (en inglés). Estos Desafíos están diseñados para ayudarte a forjar y mantener metas que está destinadas el éxito y adherirse a éstas mientras el año progresa. Como Desafío de este mes, Gather Your Party (del inglés, "Reúne a tu Equipo", nos estamos enfocando en encontrar aliados motivadores para ayudarte a ganar responsabilidad por tus metas alcanzadas! Tiene un premio de 15 Gemas, que serán entregadas a cinco afortunados ganadores el 1ero de mayo. ¡Felicidades a los Ganadores del Desafío de marzo: DcryptMart, LONEW0LF, Elcaracol, DungeonMasterful, y 7NationTpr! El siguiente Desafío "Take This" tambien ha sido estrenado: "Harder, Faster, Stronger!" (del inglés: "¡Más Duro, Más Rápido, Más Fuerte!"), con un enfoque en proponerse y alcanzar metas de actividad física. with a focus on setting and meeting physical activity goals. ¡Asegúrate de echarle un ojo para ganar piezas adicionales del set de armadura "Take This"! Take This es una organización sin fines de lucro que busca informar a la comunidad gamer sobre asuntos de salud mental, proveer educación sobre desordenes mentales y prevención de enfermedades mentales, y reducir el estigma de la enfermedad mental. ¡Felicidades a los ganadores de el última Desafío "Take This", "¡Haz Una Cosa Bien!": gran ganador Денис Кадников, y subganadores addone, alihenri, Hemogoblin3991, Kalu_Ienvru, y gabriellamara! Además, todos los participantes en ese Desafío han recibido una pieza del set de ítems "Take This" si aún no lo habían completado. Está localizada en tu columna de Recompensas. ¡Disfruta! Semillas Brillantes ¡Lanza una Semilla Brillante a tus amigos y se convertirán en una feliz flor hasta su próxima temporada! Puedes comprar Semillas en la Tienda de Temporada con Oro. Además, si te transforman en una Semilla Brillante, recibirás la medalla "Agricultural Friends" (Del inglés: "Amigos Agricultores")! ¿No te apetece ser una flor? ENtonces compra una Poción Fuera Pétalos de tu columna de Recompensas para revertirlo. ¡Las Semillas Brillantes estrán disponibles en la Tienda de Temporada hasta el 30 de abril! ---- 4/1/2019 ¡EL BROMISTA DE ABRIL ATACA DE NUEVO! Frutas y Verduras de Mascotas y PNJs El Bromista de Abril ha aparecido, y tiene todo un mercado de verduras y frutas consigo. "¡JAJA!" se ríe, mientras una pitahaya salta a su lado. "Siempre he creído que el humor bueno debe ser nutritivo y saludable, así que he regresado a mis raíces, por así decirlo, para traer un poco de buena magia plantífica a Habitica de nuevo!" "¡Ha reemplazado todas nuestras Mascotas Equipadas con frutas y verduras!" dice QuartzFox, acariciando gentilmente un contento tomate. "Aunque, para ser sinceros, ¡son frutas y verduras muy bonitas! Equiparse diferentes Mascotas mostrará diferentes frutas y verduras. ¡Diviértete descubriéndolas todas! ¡Los PNJs tambien han sido convertidos en sus formas de frutas y verduras, en referencia al primer Día de los Inocentes en 2014 en Habitica! Ve a verlos. ¡Desafío del Día de los Inocentes de Abril en Redes Sociales! Para aún más diversión, chequea el Desafío Oficial publicado especialmente para el día de hoy! Comparte tu avatar con su nueva Mascota fruta y verdura en redes sociales desde hoy hasta el 3 de abril, ¡y tendrás la oportunidad de ganar gemas y tener a tu avatar en el Blog de Habitica! ---- Marzo 2019 3/29/2019 ¡ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EQUIPAMIENTO DE SUSCRIPTORES DE MARZO! Y EL BROMISTA DE ABRIL PROMETE COMPORTARSE ESTE AÑO Última Oportunidad Para Conseguir Equipamiento de Marzo Recordatorio: ¡este es el último día para suscribirse y recibit el Set de Ítems Egg-squisito! (del inglés: "huevo + exquisito") Suscribirse también te permite comprar Gemas por Oro. ¡Cuanto más tiempo lleves suscrito, más Gemas recibirás! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Tú ayudas a mantener Habitica en funcionamiento. El Bromista de Abril Hace Parada en la Taverna... Mientras marzo llega a su conclusión en Habitica, todos se están preguntando qué tendrá el siempre travieso Maestro de los Pícaros, el Bromista de Abril, planenado para su festividad favorita. Hoy ha parado por la Taverna, posiblemente a por un almuerzo, pero parece tener muchas ganas de tranquilizar a todo el mundo sobre sus posibles bromitas en el futuro cercano. "¡Ahora me he re-comprometido a la salud!" dice él, masticando felizmente una crujiente y madura pera. "¡Estoy muy ocupado con mi nutrición como para poder gasta unas bromas! Si eso, más preferiría ayudar a cada Habiticano a meter más comida saludable en sus rutinas". Beffymaroo sonríe y se acerca a susurrar a Piyo y SabreCat, en la silla de al lado. "Teniendo en cuenta su historial a lo largo de los años, diría que la probabilidad de que se comporte este año está a la par con la probabilidad de que caigan alcachofas del cielo." Talvez deberías resar de nuevo cuando el 1ero de abril llegue para ver qué hay... ---- 3/28/2019 ¡BEFFYMAROO EN WONDERCON! ¡Hola Habiticanos! Beffymaroo estará representado a Habitica en Wondercon este año. Estará regalando pegatinas de Habitica, códigos promocionales para el Set de Armadura Inconvencional, y demás chuladas especiales (¡cantidades limitadas!). ¡Búscala en la convención vestida con su Bufanda de Meliorn hecha a mano el viernes 29 de marzo! Los Ítemas para los Suscriptores de Marzo han sido revelados: ¡el Set de Ítems Egg-squisito! (del inglés: "huevo + exquisito"). Sólo tienes cinco días para recibir el Set de Ítems una vez te suscribas. Si ya eres un suscriptor activo, recargar la página y ve al Inventorio > Objetos (Ítems) ¡y reclama tu equipamiento! Los suscriptores también tendrán la habilidad de comprar Gemas con Oro -- ¡cuanto más tiempo estés suscrito, más Gemas podrás comprar por mes! Existen otros beneficios también, como acceso extendido a información no reducida y una mona Mascota Lebrílope. Y encima de eso, las suscripciones nos ayudan a mantener Habitica funcionando. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo -- significa mucho para nosotros. ---- 3/21/2019 ¡POCIÓN ECLOSIONADORA CELESTIAL Y ARCO-IRIS! ADEMÁS "USE CASE SPOTLIGHT" HABLA SOBRE CREAR RUTINAS Poción Eclosionadora Celestial y Arco-iris ¡Hay una nueva raza de mascotas en la ciudad! Revísa la nueva Poción Celestial y el regreso de la Poción Arco-iris para iluminar el look de tu avatar de primavera en el Mercado y úsalas para eclosionar el huevo de cualquier Mascota estándar. (Las Pociones Eclosionadoras Mágicas no funcionan en huevos de Mascotas de Misión.) ¡Las Mascotas de Pociones Mágicas no son exigentes, así que felizmente comerán lo que sea que tú les des! Después de que se acaben, será al menos un año antes de que la Poción Eclosionadora Celestial o Arco-iris estén disponibles de nuevo, ¡así que asegúrate de conseguirlas ahora! "Use Case Spotlight": Rutinas ¡El "Use Case Spotlight " (en inglés) de este mes es sobre las Rutinas! Presenta una cantidad de buenísimas sugerencias enviadas por Habiticanos en el Gremio "Use Case Spotlight" (en inglés). Esperamos que pueda ayudar cualquiera que talvez necesite nuevas ideas de proponerse tareas rutinarias. ¡Además, estamos recolectando lo que nos han enviado nuestros usuarios para el siguiente Use Case Spotlight! ¿Cómo usas Habitica para proponerte rutinas? Presentaremos ejemplos enviados por nuestros jugadores en Use Case Spotlight en el blog de Habitica el próximo mes, así que publica tus sugerencias en el Gremio Use Case Spotlight ahora. ¡Ansiamos aprender más sobre cómo usas Habitica para mejorar tu vida y conseguir hacer cosas! ---- 3/19/2019 ¡LA AVENTURA DE PRIMAVERA COMIENZA! ¡EQUIMAMIENTO DE EDICIÓN LIMITADA, TIENDA DE TEMPORADA, Y MISIONES DE HUEVO! Atuendos de Clases de Edición Limitada ¡Desde hoy hasta el 30 de abril, los atuendos de edición limitada estarán disponibles en la columna de Recompensas! Dependiendo de tu clase, puedes ser un Pícaro de las nubes, un Sanador Robin, un Mago Ámbar, o un Guerrero Orquídea. Será mejor que subas tu productividad para ganar suficiente Oro antes de que el tiempo se te acabe... La Tienda de Temporada Está Abierta ¡La Tienda de Temporada ha abierto! Ahora mismo, está abarrotada de mercancia de Edición Estacional de primavera, incluyendo atuendos primaverales pasados. Todo lo que veas estará disponible cada año durante el evento "Aventura de Primavera" (del inglés, "Spring Fling"), pero sólo estará abierto hasta el 30 de abril, así que asegúrate de acumular de todo un poco ahora, ¡o tendrás que esperar hasta el año que viene para comprar estos ítems de nuevo! Misión Cacería de Huevos Disponible ¡La Misión "Cacería de Huevos" también ha vuelto ha estar disponible en la Tienda de Temporada! Extraños huevos han estado apareciendo alrededor de Habitica. ¿Puedes recogerlos todos para ganarte unos coloridos Huevos de Mascotas y Monturas? ---- 3/14/2019 CELEBRA EL "DÍA DE PI" CON HABITICA ¡Hola Habitianos! A manera de celebrar el "Día de Pi" el 14 de marzo (3.14), hemos regalado a todos deliciosas porciones de pie (pastel) para que todos vosotros alimentéis a vuestras mascotas. Además hemos dado a cada uno un festivo Sombrero Pi y Escudo para que podáis celebrar con estilo. Disfrutádlos, ¡y gracias por ser una parte de nuestra comunidad! ---- 3/12/2019 HABITICA BLOG: NUEVOS GREMIOS Y WIKI SPOTLIGHT A DIARIO. Wiki Spotlight: ¡Aún más gremios nuevos y destacados! Hay un nuevo Guild Spotlight en el blog, el cual resalta algunos de los nuevos peces gordos en nuestra comunidad. Revísalo ahora para encontrar nuevos lugares en los que merodear en Habitica, con gente que comparte tus intereses y metas. Publicaión de Blog: A Diario ¡El artículo Wiki destacado es sobre Tareas A Diario! Esperamos que te ayude mientras trabajas en completar tus tareas rutinarias. Asegúrate de echarle un ojo y contarnos lo que piensas contactándonos mediante Twitter, Tumblr, y Facebook. ---- 3/5/2019 ¡FONDO DE MARZO E ÍTEMS DE ARMADURA! ¡Hemos añadido tres nuevos fondos a la Tienda de Entornos! Ahora tu avatar puede alimentar los patos en el Estanque de Patos, merodear el Mercado de las Flores e ir a la caza de las sorpresas de primavera en una Pradera de Huevos Coloridos. ¡Chequéalo buscando en Icono de Usuario > Fondos! Además, hay nuevo equipamiento que se puede comprar con Oro en la Armería Encantada, incluyendo el set "Vernal Vestment". ¡Ponte a trabajer en tus tareas cotidianas para conseguir todas las piezas! Disfruta :) 3/1/2019 DESAFÍO DE LOS PROPÓSITOS DE MARZO EXITOSOS Y NUEVO DESAFÍO "TAKE THIS" El equipo de Habitica ha estrenado una serie official de Desafíos hospedados el Gremio Oficial de Propósitos de Año Nuevo (en inglés). Estos Desafíos están diseñados para ayudarte a forjar y mantener metas que está destinadas el éxito y adherirse a éstas mientras el año progresa. Como Desafío de este mes, Alcanza Tu Primer Logro , nos estamos enfocando en mini-metas más pequeñas a manera de peldaños. Tiene un premio de 15 Gemas, que serán otorgadas a cinco afortunados ganadorese el 1ero de abril. ¡Felicidades a los ganadores del Desafío de febrero, Mistres erny, Zsuzsa, Chelusine, Sparkas, y Jinmav! El sigiuiente Desafío "Take This" también ha sido lanzado, "¡Haz Una Cosa Bien!", con enfoque en minimizar la multitatera. ¡Asegúrate de echarle un ojo para ganar piezas adicionales del set de armadura "Take This"! Take This es una organización sin fines de lucro que busca informar a la comunidad gamer sobre asuntos de salud mental, proveer educación sobre desordenes mentales y prevención de enfermedades mentales, y reducir el estigma de la enfermedad mental. ¡Felicidades a los ganadores de el última Desafío "Take This", "Logro Desbloqueado: Cuidado Personal!": gran ganador Orli, y subganadores Hoofter, Fluor, Wema, Shilo_The_Eldest, y Selesnyancat! Además, todos los participantes en ese Desafío han recibido una pieza del set de ítems "Take This" si aún no lo habían completado. Está localizada en tu columna de Recompensas. ¡Disfruta! ---- Febrero 2019 2/28/2019 ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA MONTONES DE SORPRESAS! Última oportunidad para set "Cryptic Crush" Recordatorio: ¡este es el último día para suscribirse y recibit el Set "Cryptic Crush"! Suscribirse también te permite comprar Gemas por Oro. ¡Cuanto más tiempo lleves suscrito, más Gemas recibirás! ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Tú ayudas a mantener Habitica en funcionamiento. Última Oportunidad para Pociones Eclosionadoras Cupido y Cuarzo Rosado Recordatorio: ¡este es el último día para comprar Pociones Eclosionadoras Cupido y Cuarzo Rosado ! Si regresan, no será hasta el próximo año como pronto, ¡así que no tardes! Última Oportunidad para Paquete de Misiones de Mascota Maravillas Místicas Hoy también es el último día para comprar el Paquete de Misiones de Mascota Maravillas Místicas a precio rebajado, con la aparición de misiones con el Unicornio, el Grifo, y la Serpiente Marina, ¡todo por siete gemas! ¡Asegúrate de chequearlo en la Tienda de Misiones antes de que se desvanezca en leyenda! ---- 2/25/2019 ¡ÍTEMS MISTERIOSOS PARA SUSCRIPTORES DE FEBRERO! ADEMÁS "USE CASE SPOTLIGHT" ¡Ítems para Suscriptores de Febrero Revelados! Los Ítems para los Suscriptores de febrero han sido revelados: ¡el Set de Ítems "Cryptic Crush"! Sólo tienes cuatro días para recibir el set de ítems cuando te suscribes. Si ya eres un suscriptor activo, recargar la página y ve al Inventorio > Objetos (Ítems) ¡y reclama tu equipamiento! Los suscriptores también tendrán la habilidad de comprar Gemas con Oro -- ¡cuanto más tiempo estés suscrito, más Gemas podrás comprar por mes! Existen otros beneficios también, como acceso extendido a información no reducida y una mona Mascota Lebrílope. Y encima de eso, las suscripciones nos ayudan a mantener Habitica funcionando. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo -- significa mucho para nosotros. "Use Case Spotlight": Compartiendo Tareas del Hogar ¡Hemos publicado un nuevo Use Case Spotlight (en inglés) en el blog de Habitica! En éste, se encuentran un sinnúmero de increíbles sugerencias para usar el sistema de tareas de Habitica para organizar y compartir las tareas del hogar. Estas sugerencias fueron enviadas por Habiticanos en el Gremio Use Case Spotlight (en inglés). ¡Además, estamos recolectando lo que nos han enviado nuestros usuarios para el siguiente Use Case Spotlight! ¿Cómo usas Habitica para dividir las tareas del hogar? Presentaremos ejemplos enviados por nuestros jugadores en Use Case Spotlight en el blog de Habitica el próximo mes, así que publica tus sugerencias en el Gremio Use Case Spotlight ahora. ¡Ansiamos aprender más sobre cómo usas Habitica para mejorar tu vida y conseguir hacer cosas! ---- 2/19/2019 NUEVO PAQUETE DE MISIONES DE MASCOTA REBAJADO: MARAVILLAS MÍTICAS Si lo que buscas es añadir algunas mascotas mágicas a tu establo de Habititca, ¡hoy es tu día de suerte! Desde hoy hasta el 28 de febrero, puedes comprar el Paquete de Misones de Mascota Maravillas Míticas y recibir misiones de Grifo, Serpiente Marina, y Unicornio, ¡todo por sólo 7 Gemas! Eso es un descuento de 5 Gemas que si se compraran por separado. Revisa la Tienda de Misiones hoy! ---- 2/14/2019 ¡PUBLICACIONES EN EL BLOG! EL "SPOTLIGHT" DE LA WIKI Y DE LOS GREMIOS (GUILD SPOTLIGHT) Publicación del Blog: Planes Grupales ¡El artículo destacado de la Wiki de este mes es sobre Planes Grupales! Esperamos que te ayude mientras compartes tareas con amigos y familia. Asegúrate de chequearlo, y haznos saber lo que piensas contactándonos mediante Twitter, Tumblr, y Facebook. "Guild Spotlight": El Centro de Atención de los Gremios, Nuevos y Destacables Gremios ¡Hay un nuevo "Guild Spotlight" (en inglés), en el blog, el cual se enfoca en algunos de los nuevos peces gordos de nuestra comunidad! Revísalo para encontrar nuevos lugares en los que relajarse con tipos que compartan tus intereses y metas. ---- 2/12/2019 ¡CELEBRAMOS EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN! INCLUYENDO POCIONES ECOSIONADORAS DE CUPIDO Y CUARZO ROSADO ¡Habitica Celebra el Día de San Valentín! ¡En honor al día festivo de Habitica en el que se celebran todas las formas en las que existe el amor, ya sea en la amistad, en lo familiar, o en lo romántico, algunos de los dependientes están disfrazados! Mira a tu alrededor para disfrutar de sus decoraciones festivas. Envía un Mensaje de Valentín Ayuda a motivar a todas las personas en tu vida enviándoles un cariñoso Mensaje de Valentín. Sólo durante la próxima semana, los Mensajsd de Valentín se pueden comprar por 10 Oro en el Mercado. Por haber esparcido amor en la comunidad, tanto el que envia como el que recibe el Mensaje recibirán una codiciada medalla de "Amigos Adorables". ¡Yupi! Y, mientras estás revisando el mercado, ¿por qué no mirar las otras cartas que están disponibles para enviárselas a tu Grupo? Cada una da un logro especial propio... Pociones Eclosionadoras Cupido y Cuarzo Rosado ¡Hay una nueva raza de mascotas en la ciudad! Estamos emocionados de presentar las nuevas Pociones Eclosionadoras Cuarzo Rosado, y de anunciar el regreso de las Pociones Cupido. Entre hoy y el 28 de febrero podrás comprar estas Pociones del Mercado y usarlas para eclosionar cualquier mascota estándar. (Las Pociones Eclosionadoras Mágicas no funcionan en Huevos de Mascotas de Misiones.) ¡Las Mascotas de Pociones Mágicas no son exigentes, así que felizmente comerán lo que sea que tú les des! Después de que se acaben, será almenos un año antes de que la Poción Eclosionadora Cupido o Cuarzo Rosado estén disponibles de nuevo, ¡así que asegúrate de conseguirlas ahora! ---- 2/5/2019 ¡FONDOS DE FEBRERO E ÍTEMS DE LA ARMERÍA! ¡Hemos añadido tres nuevos fondos a la Tienda de Fondos! Ahora puedes cocinar un banquete de película en una Cocina Medieval, disfrutar de un delicioso olor desde fuera de una Pastelería Antigua, y sentir el amor en un Salón de Fiestas de San Valentín. ¡Chequéalos buscando en Icono de Usuario > Fondos! Además, hay nuevo equipamiento (que se puede comprar con Oro) en la Armería Encantada, incluyendo el Set de Chef. ¡Será mejor que trabajes duro en tus tareas de la vida real para ganar todas las piezas! Disfrútalo :) ---- 2/4/2019 DESAFÍO DE PROPÓSITOS DE FEBRERO Y NUEVO DESAFÍO " TAKE THIS" El equipo de Habitica ha estrenado una serie oficial de Desafíos especiales alojados en el Gremio de Propósitos de Año Nuevo (en inglés). Estos Desafíos estan diseñados para ayudarte a crear y mantener metas que estan destinadas para el éxito y para que te adhieras a éstas mientras el año progresa. ¡Para el Desafío de este mes, Hone Your Weapons (en inglés, "Afila Tus Armas", nos estamos enfocando en refinar y reducir tus metas para hacerlas más alcanzables! Tiene un premio de 15 Gemas, que serán entregadas a 5 suertudos ganadores el 1ero de Marzo. ¡Felicidades a los ganadores del desafíoo de enero, RainbowZebra27, Annobethal, Pheonix_Heart, rachalza, y grimreader! El nuevo Desafío "Take This" también ha sido estrenado : "Achievement Unlocked: Self-Care!",(en inglés: "Logro Desbloqueado: Cuidado Personal"), con un enfoque en prestar atención a la reserva de energía que usamos cuando ayudamos a otros. ¡Asegúrate de revisarlo para conseguir piezas adicionales del Set de la Armadura "Take This"! Take This es una organización sin fines de lucro que busca informar a la comunidad gamer sobre asuntos de salud mental, proveer educación sobre desordenes mentales y prevención de enfermedades mentales, y reducir el estigma de la enfermedad mental. ¡Felicidades a los ganadores del último Desafío "Take This", "Feed Me, Seymour!" (en inglés, "¡Aliméntame Seymour!") : ganador del premio, mayor _andrey; y segundos puestos, Comebach, FoxInABoxPls, chadm73, creadeliefje, y NTScott! Además, todos los participantes en ese Desafío han recibido una pieza del Set de Ítems "Take This" si aún no lo habían completado. Se encuentra en la columna de Recompensas. ¡Disfruta! ---- Enero 2019 1/31/2019 ¡FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE HABITICA! ¡Fiesta de Cumple de Habitica! ¡El 31 de enero es es cumple de Habitica! Muchísimas gracias por ser parte de nuestra comunidad -- significa un montón. ¡Únete con nosotros y los PNJs mientras celebramos! ¡Tarta para todos! ¡En honor a las festividades, todo el mundo ha sido obsequiado una variedad de deliciosa tarta para alimentar a vuestras mascotas! Además, durante los próximos dos días, Alexander el Mercadero estará vendiendo tarta en su tienda, y es probable que consigas tarta cuando complete3s tus tareas. La tarta funciona tal y como lo hace la comida para mascotas normal, pero si quieres saber que tipo le gusta a cada mascota, la Wiki tiene pistas. Batas de FIesta ¡Hay Batas de Fiesta disponibles gratis en la columna de Recompensas! El color que recibas está basado en cuántos Cumpleaños de Habitica hayas celebrado, ¡Póntelos con orgullo! Logro "Fiesta de Cumple" ¡En honor al cumpleaños de Habitica, hemos obsequiado a todos con el logro de "Fiesta de Cumple"! Este logro se amontona con cada Fiesta de Cumple que celebres con nosotros. Última Oportunidad para el Set Polaris Recordatorio: ¡mañana es el último día para suscribirse y recibir el Set de Armadura Polaris! Suscribirte también te permite comprar Gemas con Oro. ¡Cuánto más tiempo lleves suscrito, más Gemas recibirás! ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Tú ayudas a mantener Habitica funcionando. Última Oportunidad para Pociones Eclosionadoras "Winter Wonderland" Recordatorio: mañana es el último día para comprar Starry Night, Peppermint, y Icy Snow! (en inglés, "Noche de Estrellas", "Menta", "Nieve Helada", respectivamente). Si regresan, no será hasta el próximo año como pronto, ¡así que no tardes! ---- 1/28/2019 ¡REVELAMOS ÍTEMS PARA SUSCRIPTORES DE ENERO! Los Ítems para los Suscriptores de enero han sido revelados: ¡el Set de ítems Polaris! Sólo tienes hasta el 31 de enero para recibir el Set de Ítems una vez te suscribas! Si ya eres un suscriptor activo, recargar la página y ve al Inventorio > Objetos (Ítems) ¡y reclama tu equipamiento! Los suscriptores también tendrán la habilidad de comprar Gemas con Oro -- ¡cuanto más tiempo estés suscrito, más Gemas podrás comprar por mes! Existen otros beneficios también, como acceso extendido a información no reducida y una mona Mascota Lebrílope. Y encima de eso, las suscripciones nos ayudan a mantener Habitica funcionando. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo -- significa mucho para nosotros. ---- 1/24/2019 BLOGS HABITICA : CONSEJOS PARA EMPEZAR DE CERO Y APOLO EN "STAFF SPOTLIGHT" "Use Case Spotlight": Pasar página ¡El Use Case Spotlight (en inglés) de este mes trata sobre Pasar Página! En éste, se encuentran un sinnúmero de increíbles sugerencias que han sido enviadas al Gremio Use Case Spotlights. ¡Esperamos que sea de gran ayuda para cualquiera que desee empezar de cero en este 2019! ¡Además, estamos recolectando lo que nos han enviado nuestros usuarios para el siguiente Use Case Spotlight! ¿Cómo usas Habitica para dividir las tareas del hogar? Presentaremos ejemplos enviados por nuestros jugadores en Use Case Spotlight en el blog de Habitica el próximo mes, así que publica tus sugerencias en el Gremio Use Case Spotlight ahora. ¡Ansiamos aprender más sobre cómo usas Habitica para mejorar tu vida y conseguir hacer cosas! "Staff Spotlight": Apolo ¡Hay un nuevo "Staff Spotlight " (en inglés) en el blog! Acércate a conocer a Tressley, también conocido como Apolo, y escucha como nuestro Yoyo-mante favorito equilibra su trabajo de Diseño para Habitica con su entusiasmo por unas Patatas Bravas y tocar la batería. ---- 1/18/2019 "GUILD SPOTLIGHT": ¡NUEVO Y DESTACABLE! Hay Guild Spotlight (en inglés) que destaca varios de los nuevos e interesantes Gremios de Habitica! ¡Revísalo y encuentra nuevos grupos donde puedas compartir tus intereses y metas! ---- 1/14/2019 ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD: ¡REGALA UNA SUSCRIPCIÓN Y CONSIGUE OTRA GRATIS! Mañana es tu última oportunidad para aprovechar nuestra promoción en la cual, si regalas a alguien una suscripción, ¡consigues una gratis! Los suscriptores reciben montones de beneficios cada mes, incluyendo ítems exlusivos, la habilidad de comprar Gemas con Oro, y una mona y exclusiva Mascota Lebrílope. Además, nos ayuda a mantener Habitica en funcionamiento :) Para re3galar una susceripción a alguien, solo abre su perfil y clica en la esquina superior derecha. La promoción especial dura solo hasta mañana, así que si has estado pensando en suscribirte, ¡ahora es el momento! Haz feliz a un amigo y usa tus nuevas Gemas para embarcar en una misión juntos. Por favor, notar que si tú o el recibidor del regalo ya tiene una suscripción actual, la suscripción de regalo solo empezará una vez la actual haya caducado o sido cancelada. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! <3 ---- 1/11/2019 REGALA UNA SUSCRIPCIÓN DESDE ANDROID Y "SPOTLIGHT" DE LA WIKI ¡Regalar una Suscripción Disponible en Android! ¡Hola a todos! Hemos añadido la habilidad de dar suscripciónes de regalo usando nuestra app de Android. Ve a Menú > Gemas y Suscripciones y clica "Regalar una Suscripción" en la ventana de Suscripciones. Los Suscriptores reciben un montón de beneficios divertidos, como equipamineto exclusivo, la habilidad de comprar Gemas con Oro, y una mona Mascota Lebrílope. Y, lo mejor de todo, las suscripciones nos permiten mantener Habitica en funcionemiento. ¡Quedan pocos días de nuetra promoción Compra-Uno-Recibe-Otro, así que es un jmomento perfecto para revisar esta nueva función de Android! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, significa mucho para nosotros. Publicación del Blog: Orbe del Renacimiento ¡El artículo Wiki presentado este mes es sobre la Orbe del Renaciminiento! Esperamos que te pueda ayudar mientras pasas a una nueva página este 2019. Asegúrate de chequearlo y hazno saber qué piensas mediante Twitter, Tumblr, y Facebook (todas en inglés). ---- 1/8/2019 ¡PERSONALIZACIONES DE AVATAR INVERNALES Y NUEVA MISIÓN DE MASCOTA! Skin Invernal & Color de Pelo ¡La Edición Estacional de invierno para Colores de Pelo está disponible para la compra! Ahora puedes pintarte el pelo de Nevado, Menta, Verde Santo, Aurora, Estrella Invernal, o Festivo. ¡Además, las Pieles Invernales también están disponibles! Puedes completar el look invernal de tu personaje con las Pieles Aurora, Gallardo, Festivo, Santo, Polar, Azúcar, o Estrella Invernal. Ambos sets de personalización de Edición Estacional sólo estarán disponibles hasta el 31 de enero, después desaparecerán hasta el año que viene, ¡así que asegúrate de hacerte con ellos ahora!¡Puedes encontrarlos en Usuario > Editar Personaje! Nueva Misión de Mascota: ¡El Veloci-Rapero! Afina tu ritmo y practicatus rimas -- ¡es hora de la batalla de gallos! Consigue la nueva Misión de Mascota, El Veloci-Rapero, y consigue una lista mascota velociráptor completando tus tareas del día a día. ---- 1/4/2019 ¡FONDOS DE ENERO E ÍTEMS DE ARMERÍA! ¡Hemos añadido tres nuevos Fondos a la Tienda de Fondos! Ahora tu avatar puede excavar un Hoyo Arqueológico, escribir en el Taller del Escriba, o enfrentar una poderosa Avalancha. ¡Chequéalos en Ícono de Usuariop > Fondos! Plus, there’s new Gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Scribe Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) ---- 1/2/2019 JANUARY RESOLUTION SUCCESS CHALLENGE AND NEW TAKE THIS CHALLENGE The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild. These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as 2019 progresses. Check out the first New Year's Resolution Challenge of the year to start your path to resolution success! In Begin Your Quest, we're focusing on choosing realistic and achievable resolutions! Five lucky winners will get a 15 gem prize when it closes on February 1st. Congratulations to the winners of December's Challenge: Drosera, Dan O'Dea, StefanieFreige, N5t5lie, and DeLauraen! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, "Feed Me, Seymour!", with a focus on developing healthy food habits. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "Don't Be a Completionist!": grand prize winner Hoofter, and runners-up mvchelle, Phosphor, agentdwib, KSPanda, and fghberius. Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they hadn't completed it already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! Category:News